It is desirable to have a flooring kit which can be moved between locations and then easily assembled without tools.
Such a flooring system is advantageous for touring performing and dance companies as well as athletic and sports exhibitors whose activities often require flooring requirements which can not be met by the venues where they appear.
Thus it is desirable for these groups to travel with flooring that meets their exacting requirements, and which can be assembled and then disassembled after use and transported to a new venue after they are used.
Similarly, many venues are available for a variety of performances and exhibitions; each of which have their own flooring requirements. It would be especially advantageous for such venues to have on site kits comprising several different flooring systems that could be easily assembled and disassembled and stored without tools so that the venue could provide flooring suitable for touring performing and dance companies as well as athletic and sports exhibitors in one space.